


Only the Beginning - Butch's POV

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), pok
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch collects Cassidy after her date from hell. How can he make her feel better?





	Only the Beginning - Butch's POV

I had been driving like a mad man around the block for around 45 minutes when I eventually found her. She was sat on the edge of the kerb, her make-up smudged from crying and a rip on the shoulder of her top.  
1 phone-call from her was all it took. I had told her if she needed me, if something didn't feel right, all she had to do was press the button. No questions. I would be there.  
  
"_B-Butch it's me...can you come and get me please? I want to come back..."_  
  
It had been raining and she was soaked when I pulled up. She didn't even notice the car, she just sat staring into space. I got out, ran over to her and gently placed my hands on her. She immediately flinched which she had never done before. That wasn't a good sign.  
"Come on Cassie, let's get you back before you get sick" I muttered. She slowly got up and followed me back to the car. She slunk down in the passenger seat, almost as if she was trying to disappear underneath it. I knew better than to question her at this stage so I started the engine and drove back to headquarters. I turned on the radio at a low volume and hummed softly to myself. Every so often I would glance across at her but she was still in the same position just staring straight ahead. She looked lost, vulnerable and certainly not the Cassidy I knew.  
  
Back at headquarters, she sat awkwardly on her bed as I ran her a bath. Once it was ready, she didn't respond to my calls straight away until I came out, took her hand in mine and gently led her in.  
"You'll be ok Cassie?" I asked her.  
"Yeah...thanks Butch." She said softly.  
I left her to it and set about making her a hot chocolate, her favourite. There was absolute rubbish on T.V and I figured she might appreciate an early night so I pulled back her covers and dimmed the lights in our room.  
But all of a sudden I heard crying! I went over to the bathroom door and knocked.  
"Cassie babes? You ok?"  
"No..."  
"Do you uh...want to talk in a minute?"  
"Come in and sit with me"  
"Oh! Uh...well I can't exactly..."  
"It's ok I'm covered by the bubbles"  
  
I slowly crept inside and she gave me a small smile as she lay soaking. I tried to advert my gaze but it was certainly proving difficult! I could only imagine what the view would be like underneath the soapy water. I don't know if Cassidy had read my mind as the smile soon slipped from her face.  
"Yeah...so...the date didn't go well" she said sadly.  
"I gathered... he didn't hurt you did he?" I asked.  
"No. Well, he tried to. Didn't like the word no" Cassidy explained. "H-he said I had a reputation anyway so..."  
She broke down in fresh tears again and I found myself kneeling beside the edge of the bath.  
  
"Cass it wasn't your fault" I said quietly taking her hand in mine. "You certainly don't have a reputation and even if you did, that's no excuse and he knows it!"  
"He just made me feel really cheap" Cassidy said sadly. "Then he grabbed at me, I kicked him between the legs"  
I couldn't help but snigger. "That's my girl!" Cassidy raised an eyebrow.  
"Your girl?!"  
"Well you know...figure of speech and all that" I quickly stammered. She managed a smile towards me and held my hand for a little while longer until the water turned cold.  
  
"I've got your bed ready too, you can drink your hot chocolate in there" I said. "I'll stay here and do the 3 S's while you get ready"  
"3 S's?" Cassidy asked, puzzled.  
"Yeah - shit, shower and shave!"  
"Butch that's disgusting!!!!" She laughed.  
"Yeah but it made you laugh! My work here is done" I beamed.  
Cassidy rolled her eyes and wrapped a towel around her body. After she left the bathroom I decided I wanted to be as quick as possible so she wouldn't already be asleep by the time I came out.  
  
**20 Minutes Later**  
  
I came out of the steamy bathroom feeling refreshed and relaxed myself. The rain had stopped and the night air creeping in was cool and calming. Cassidy was still awake but to my surprise she was sat up in my bed. I laughed nervously.  
"What are you doing Mrs? Shoo!" I said half-jokingly. Cassidy's face was a little sad, worried even. I sat down beside her.  
"What's up?" I said giving her arm a pat.  
"Butch can I sleep with you tonight? I...I just want to be held really..."  
  
"Oh uh...yeah sure!" I replied. Could this really be happening? She scooted over as I climbed in beside her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and she laid her head on my chest. Her hair always smelt so good, Cassidy always bought the fancy shampoos and I often caught the scent when I stood near her. I reached up and gently stroked her soft, blonde locks. She smiled and closed as I trailed my fingers down across her cheek.  
"You're so warm" she murmured. "I'm always freezing at night".  
"Heh, guess I'm just warm blooded" I replied. I pulled the covers a little tighter around her. No matter what I wanted to be there for her, to protect her.  
"I can feel your heartbeat" she whispered.  
"Well I hope so Cass... I'd be kind of worried if you couldn't" I laughed.  
"Funny. It's nice..." she said.  
  
I sensed she was falling asleep so I leant across and dimmed the lights even further. I gently kissed the top of her head and settled back on my pillows.

Although of course I couldn't yet be certain I had a funny feeling that tonight was only the beginning...

The end.


End file.
